ACE
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Kenapa reaksimu begitu?"


**ACE**

 **Daiya no Ace** _belong's to_ **Terajima Yuuji**

 **Aiko Blue**

 _Presents_

" **Ace"**

* * *

Eijun berjalan sambil menggosok matanya, sesekali memerhatikan sekeliling untuk memastikan tak ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Keluyuran malam-malam begini sementara besok adalah pertandingan pembuka turnamen bisbol musim panas jelas bukan hal yang akan ditolelir oleh Pelatih Kataoka seandainya ia sampai ketahuan.

 _Seharusnya aku tidak ke luar_ , hatinya berbisik ribut. Harusnya ia tetap berada di kamar nomor lima, berbaring di kasurnya, dan tertidur lelap demi menjaga staminanya untuk esok hari. Seharusnya ia tidak mengundang perkara dengan mengendap-endap ke luar pada tengah malam. Seharusnya ia menjadi anak baik, patuh pada aturan, dan tidak melanggar perintah pelatih. Seharusnya memang begitu. Seharusnya semuanya berjalan lurus dan baik-baik saja, tapi pupus sekejap hanya kerana lima menit yang lalu satu pesan masuk ke ponselnya atas nama Miyuki Kazuya.

 _Ke indoor, sekarang._

Memilih mengabaikan dan melanjutkan tidurnya, satu pesan baru tiba-tiba masuk.

 _Jangan coba mengabaikanku._

Mendengus kasar, dan berniat mematikan ponsel, pesan lain masuk menyusul.

 _Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Dan omong-omong, aku kapten._

 _Si Bangsat ini_ , Eijun mengumpat jengkel dalam hati. Lantas bergerak perlahan-lahan dan menyelinap ke luar demi meladeni tingkah absurd kapten tim bermata empat itu.

"Ngapain?"

Tanya Eijun blak-blakan begitu langkahnya memasuki lapangan _indoor_ , menemukan sosok Miyuki Kazuya di sana, bersandar pada salah satu sisi ruangan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada sok keren.

Kapten Seidou itu hanya meliriknya, tersenyum menjengkelkan seperti biasa yang membuat Eijun begitu gatal ingin merobek mulutnya. "Yo, Sawamura~ Sudah ku duga kau belum tidur."

"Ada apa, Miyuki- _senpai_?" Kali ini Eijun mencoba untuk sabar. Pasalnya, ia menyadari kalau sampai terpancing emosi dan berteriak, situasi akan jadi amat gawat.

Lawan bicaranya mengangkat satu alis tinggi. "Tumben kau sopan padaku, eh?"

"Tidak usah basa-basi. Katakan saja kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini?"

Memiringkan kepala, dan menatap seraya berkedip konstan, lantas sang kapten tersenyum kecil. "Rambutmu lucu."

Eijun memutar bola mata jengah, mengambil tiga langkah mendekat. "Dengar, jika tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan, aku akan pergi sekarang juga. Ini sudah tengah malam, dan aku tidak berencana untuk digantung pelatih besok pagi."

"Wah, wah.." Kata Miyuki Kazuya seraya melepas sandaran dan berbalik untuk menghadapnya, kedua tangan kini dimasukkan ke saku celanya. Senyum miring nan pongah mengihiasi bibirnya. Kilat mata licik dan jahat terpancar dari balik lensa kaca matanya. "Sombong sekali." Katanya lalu menatap Eijun lekat di netra emasnya, menyeringai lebar. " _Ace_ - _sama_."

Eijun sukses dibuat tak berkutik, membuang pandangan ke arah lain, dan berdoa semoga tidak ada rona merah muda konyol yang mencoret wajahnya. "Berisik!" Ia mengumpat tertahan, enggan bertemu pandang dengan seniornya.

Kekehan renyah menyahut sebagai balasan. "Kenapa reaksimu begitu?" Katanya menahan geli. "Ini kan yang selalu kau impikan? Menjadi Ace, hm?"

Mendengus gusar, Eijun akhirnya menatap wajah sang kapten lekat-lekat. "Kau cuma mau menggodaku?"

Pemuda berkaca mata itu menggeleng samar,"Tidak juga." lantas melangkah mendekat hingga jarak mereka hanya terpaut satu pijakan kaki. Menatap sang _kouhai_ lekat-lekat, tersenyum; _bukan menyeringai_ , tapi benar-benar tersenyum, tulus dan nyata adanya. "Selamat ya, Eijun." Ujarnya, dan sebelum Eijun sempat menanggapi lebih jauh. Tahu-tahu satu tangan besar sudah mendarat di puncak kepalanya, mengacak rambutnya asal.

Eijun berhasil menepis, tapi pergerakan sang kapten lebih gesit hingga tangan itu kini berpindah membingkai satu rahangnya. Membawa kehangatan yang tak terelakkan. Menimbulkan sensasi gempuran ombak di dasar perutnya. Eijun mendapati Kazuya masih tersenyum, matanya memancarkan pendar hangat ketulusan dan afeksi yang nyata.

"Dan ini hadiah dariku."

Lantas satu kecupan mendarat lembut di bibirnya tanpa basa-basi. Kazuya menahannya selama tiga detik, hanya menempelkan bibirnya di sana, tanpa tuntutan lebih jauh. Mengabaikan sama sekali tubuh Eijun yang membeku.

"Nah, sekarang kembali ke kamarmu. _Oyasumi_."

Lalu tertawa kecil, menepuk pipi Eijun dua kali dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Eijun yang masih kaku tak bergerak.

* * *

fin

* * *

a/n: Huwaaaaaaaa... Eijun, sini sayang peluk, ku cium kamu nak/nangis haru. Selamat ih, Ace-sama :'))))) sampe jerit-jerit baca chapter 141, hisk


End file.
